


Salty

by aron_kristina



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Jack Sparrow really likes his ship, Other, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tastes salty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: salt.

The Pearl tastes of salt, which shouldn’t be surprising, but is. He always imagined her tasting like a woman, of musky perfume, sweat and rum. She is mostly coarse, but parts of her is smooth, like the wheel, worn smooth by his own hands. It tastes different and he imagines he can taste himself there, his taste on her. The thought makes him giddy, makes him want to rub up against the wheel, and there is no one around, so he does.

She feels so good, his girl, always slightly warm, and he presses harder, desperately biting down on on the old wood as he spends. He takes a step backwards and lets himself fall onto the deck, and the Pearl rocks him to sleep.


End file.
